


A Kiss...

by lesbianpapyrus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpapyrus/pseuds/lesbianpapyrus
Summary: A short collection of kissing prompts from my blog!





	1. ...as a "Yes"

“Hey, Alphys, you doing okay?”

Alphys started, almost falling off the couch. “Uh, y-yeah! Yeah, I’m totally fine…” she stammered.

Undyne plopped down next to her, crossing her legs. “No, you’re not. What’s up?”

Alphys sighed; she could never hide things from Undyne. “Just… feeling kind of down on myself, that’s all. N-Nothing unusual.”

Undyne took her hand, concerned. “Any reason why?”

Alphys shrugged a little sadly. “Just… thinking of everything I’ve done… a-and wondering why anyone loves me.” She swallowed. “Wondering  _if_  anyone loves me.”

_“If_ anyone loves you? What am I, chopped liver?” Undyne pulled Alphys onto her lap. “I love you, and I’ll never stop. I promise.”

“You sure about that?” Alphys twisted her head back, looking into her eyes.

Without saying anything, Undyne kissed her lips and pulled back, smiling.

Alphys snuggled back into her, relieved. “Thank you… I really love you, too.”


	2. ...Goodnight

Nightly rituals were almost done. Lulu was almost finished brushing her teeth, and Toriel was putting away her book and reading glasses.

They fluffed out the comforter and slipped into bed, smiling gently at each other. “Good day today?” Lulu whispered, yawning.

_“Very_ good day,” Toriel answered, leaning forward and kissing her. “Any day with you is a very good one.”

Lulu kissed her forehead in reply, then both of them snuggled together in the middle of the bed, dreaming of the things they would do with each other tomorrow.


	3. ...on a Scar

“Mettaton, you have a scratch on your shoulder!” Papyrus cried, leaning over to look at it.

“I know, darling, I was hoping no one would notice.” Mettaton sounded pouty. He slumped back on the couch. “I got it doing a stunt at work today, I miscalculated where I would land and my shoulder hit a metal beam. Honestly, I’m lucky I’m a robot with titanium skin and not flesh, but still, it hurt. And now I’ve got a permanent imperfection as long as Alphys doesn’t have time to work on me.”

Papyrus was quiet for a minute. “At least you got it doing something cool!” he said, trying to comfort him. “And not doing something silly, like Undyne with her eye.”

Mettaton chuckled, but it quickly subsided. “I can’t help but think it  _was_  a little silly, though. It was my mistake…”

Papyrus pressed his teeth to the scar, giving it a careful skeleton’s kiss. “Most people don’t even have the opportunity to do what you do. I think it’s a mark of how great you are.”

Mettaton smiled genuinely this time, and kissed Papyrus’s forehead in return for his kiss. “Thank you, love. That really means so much to me.”


	4. ...on a Place of Insecurity

Mettaton stared at himself in the mirror unhappily. Papyrus noticed. “What’s wrong, dear Mettaton?”

Mettaton was running a hand over his different facial features critically. “I don’t know what’s up with me, darling… I just feel rather insecure about my face all of a sudden. I’m not criticizing Alphys’s work, just my own choices… I feel like my nose is too big and my cheeks are too round.” He sighed.

“Nonsense! You are beautiful just the way you are!” Papyrus bumped his mouth against Mettaton’s nose as a kiss. “I fell in love with that nose and those cheeks, and by golly, I’m going to make sure you love them, too!”

Mettaton giggled and nuzzled against his face. “Ah, darling, you really are too wonderful. Thank you.”


	5. ...to Shut Them Up

“I-I-I just don’t know, Undyne, this new job, i-it’s such a huge undertaking!” Alphys wrung her hands as she stammered. “It’ll take s-so much work–I don’t know if I can do it.”

“Alph, you are more than capable of doing this,” Undyne replied patiently. “I’ve seen you do way harder stuff. Like, Mettaton’s body? That was super hard, and it’s one of the best things you’ve ever created!”

“I don’t know, th-this isn’t for my b-best friend, it’s for m-my boss, and I just  _know_  I’ll–”

Suddenly Undyne cut her off by kissing her lips. When she pulled back, she made sure to look deeply into Alphys’s eyes. “It’s gonna be  _okay,_  Alphys. You are going to do a perfect job.”

Alphys took some deep breaths, calmed by Undyne’s affection. “You’re right, you’re right. Okay. I can do this.” She exhaled and smiled at her girlfriend. “I can do this.”


	6. ...Lazily

Toriel sat on the couch reading while Sans lay next to her, his head halfway on her lap.

Just as she was getting to the good part, Sans reached up to take one of her hands and drop it on his face.

"What are you doing, Sans?" Toriel laughed.

"I'm kissin' you."

"Oh, are you?"

"Yeah. I don't have lips, so I just kinda have to do this."

Toriel bent down and kissed his forehead. "Well, I appreciate it very much. And I do hope you'll accept my kiss."

"Yeah, 'course." Sans' face was a little blue now.

Toriel chuckled and returned to her book, satisfied with her partner's rather lazy but well-meaning show of affection.


End file.
